Take Me Out
by yami-fangirl
Summary: Songfic. Shuichi's trying to learn English, but why? Written quickly, while I was half-asleep.
1. Chapter 1

(Eiri Yuki POV)

It was quiet. This was the sign for Eiri Yuki to start worrying. His pink haired menace of a lover being quiet was strange enough on it's own, but Shuichi being quiet while Yuki was WORKING was unheard of. He

sighed and saved his work, then quietly made his way to the entertainment room. He'd noticed his lover go in when he'd headed for his study. He'd heard Nittle Grasper music for a while. Then this silence. He

peeked into the room, noticing his lover on the couch with a book open in front of him on the coffee table. He raised an eyebrow, then went back to his study, figuring this was probably a good thing. What Shuichi

was studying so intently he didn't know nor care. It kept him quiet. Yuki went back to his writing. Later, he heard music again. It wasn't Nittle Grasper, he could tell by now. It was... English? He saved his work

quickly. His lover was listening to what sounded like some american song. He figured this could be good, or bad. He wondered if Shuichi had actually been paying attention to the music he liked. He didn't hate

japanese music, not at all. But he prefered knowing the lastest american music. He knew Shuichi had been studying several strange books lately, maybe this had to do with it? He peeked into the study. He placed

the song, Pictures Of You by The Last Goodnight. One of his own favorites lately. So Shuichi had been... paying attention and learning English. He guessed, listening to his lover singing. He wasn't bad, but he was

still having trouble. Yuki grinned. He went back to his study, bringing up his own music. He clicked the song he wanted, the same Shuichi was singing to. He paused it before it really began. His door was open, and

he could still hear Shuichi singing. Once Shuichi was done he'd start the music. It didn't take long before Shuichi seemed to have given up, turned the music off, then gone back to his studying. Yuki started the

song, starting to sing along with it. Shuichi always seemed to learn best by example. So, Yuki would swallow his pride and help the kid. Maybe he was making a song with more English in it. Spicy Marmalade came

to Yuki's mind, and he pushed it out of his mind. Shuichi had at least improved. He knew Shuichi was now outside his office, listening to him sing. It made him... dare he admit it, happy. Once the song was over,

Yuki switched the songs. Hot 'n Cold by Katy Perry. This song was a risk, who knew whether Shuichi would blab about his taste in music. Artists like Lady Gaga and Katy Perry were Yuki's little guilty pleasure.

Personally, he loved this song, it reminded him a bit about a lot of people he knew, himself included. He sang along with this song too, going back to his writing.


	2. Chapter 2

(Shuichi Shindo POV)

'Dammit! Why is English so hard?' Shuichi thought, studying the book before him. He finally decided trying to sing again. Pictures Of You would work tonight. Usually he worked on this at Hiro's house, but tonight was

different. He didn't want to keep this secret any longer that he was trying to improve his English. Yuki didn't need to know the REASON. He just couldn't play the song he wanted to tonight. He wanted to be able to

sing Take Me Out be Atomic Tom. It was one of Yuki's favorites, so he wanted to sing it. But he couldn't sing it right unless he started improving. So lately he'd been studying furiously. He'd been working with K too,

who was turning out to be a decent teacher. He got up and started the music, picking out the CD from Yuki's stack of music. It was a CD-R, but thankfully Yuki had made sure it would work in every CD player in the

house. He put in the CD, then chose the song. It started, and Shuichi smiled. He started singing along, concentrating hard. He noticed he was a bit better than last time, but he was STILL having problems. He got

frustrated enough to stop halfway through the song. He shut off the music and the player itself, going to the couch again to keep studying. After a minute or two, he realized Yuki must have heard his embarrassing

performance, because Yuki was playing the song in the study. He started toward the study, hoping that tonight he'd get to hear Yuki sing again. He had a habit of doing that while he was working. Yuki had become

a second, hopefully oblivious, teacher. He was in luck, Yuki was singing. He stopped just outside the office and listened, mouthing the words along with the music. He made note of the diffence between his skill and

Yuki's, noticing where his attempt had differed from Yuki's singing. He knew what he had to work on more, and what he was pretty good at. It was really helpful to him, listening to Yuki's near-perfect English. He

felt even lucklier when Yuki put on a second song. He recognized it, and he grinned. One of the songs Yuki had been worried he'd tell anyone he listened to. Shuichi would never tell, but that was only because he

liked it too and K didn't approve of Lady Gaga or Katy Perry. And would have no problems teasing Shuichi mercilessly if he found out. He especially liked listening to Yuki sing this. He slid down the wall and

listened, a smile of joy on his face. Once the song ended, he went back to the entertainment room and kept studying. After all, the concert where he wanted to sing for his lover was coming up.


	3. Chapter 3

(Shuichi Shindo POV)

"K, can you please shoot me now?"

"No Shuichi. I can't. " K said, smiling. "You're getting better."

"Not fast enough!" Shuichi whined.

"My shooting you will not help." K said. "It'll just put you farther back. Now try this again. '_The pizza is here._'" Shuichi tried copying K, screwing up quickly. He whined. Sakano sighed.

"Claude, can we leave out the mentions of american food? I think you're confusing Shuichi."

"But Baby, I miss my pizza." Sakano sighed.

"We can go visit America soon. I will get you a huge pizza, whatever insane toppings you want."

"Can we work on the lyrics?" Shuichi asked. K looked like he was concidering it. Then he nodded, getting out the lyrics sheets.

"But we're only going to try saying them, we'll hold off on the singing." Shuichi nodded.

"'_If I was bold enough I would follow you forever but darling please rescue me take me out._'"

Shuichi tried his hardest this time, but had trouble with the l's. He growled, tried again. Grabbed his hair and tugged in frustration. Sakano came over. "Shuichi, let me tell you something. It took me a year before I could say '_Claude_' properly. Even now it still isn't perfect, but I'm getting better."

"A year?" Shuichi tugged his hair again in utter frustration and unhappiness. "But I don't have a year, I want to sing this at the coming concert."

"Shuichi. Calm down." Sakano said softly. "I want you to ask Yuki-San to help you when you... ah, let me finish!" He chided, as Shuichi looked ready to shoot the idea down."I want you to ask Yuki to help you when you get home. You've been working on a new song using several English words, haven't you? Ask him to help you with that." Shuichi nodded, understanding the logic in it. "Now try one more time." Sakano requested. Shuichi did so, having a little less trouble, but still enough to frustrate him. Sakano smiled. "You're getting better." Shuichi nodded again, then picked up his bag.

"I better get home. Thanks you two, I really really appriciate this. So very very much."


	4. Chapter 4

(Eiri Yuki POV)

"You want me to what exactly?" Was Shuichi serious? Apparently.

"Teach me to speak English, at least a little bit." I don't have time for this.

"I don't have time brat."

"You finished your latest novel the other day." Damn, he knew?

"Ugh... Fine brat. What do you need help with, the 'l' sound?" Shuichi nodded. Oh, this might work. No rule saying I couldn't have fun in the process. And I had the perfect word to use for demonstration. "Try repeating after me. '_Lyrics'_."

Shuichi smiled, then attempted it. He botched it horribly from the beginning. "Shuichi, pay attention to my lips and tongue. "'_Lyrics_'." Another attempt, a bit better than the first. "Better. Try again." Third attempt was the best yet, but it still was far from perfect. "Shuichi, let's try it this way..." Any excuse to french kiss the brat. I mouthed the word against his lips. He then managed to sneak his tongue into my mouth, so I mouthed it again. He pulled back.

"'_Lryrics_'." At least it didn't sound completely like an 'R'

"Try again."

"'_Lyrics_'?"

"There you go. Now repeat this. '_I love you_'."


	5. Chapter 5

(Shuichi Shindo POV)

"_I love you Yuki_." I smiled up at the writer I loved. "_I love you so much._" I told him. Hey, Yuki just smiled! I'm really happy. It's now only three days before the concert, and I've gotten the hang of the 'l' sound. I'm good enough that I've contemplated trying to sing at K's. I'm leaving Yuki's now, heading over there. K and Sakano will be proud at my progress. I get there quickly and bounce in the door. "_Hello Claude, Sakano._" I greet them in English. They give me stunned looks.

"Whatever Yuki-San did, I'd say it worked." Sakano said. K grinned.

"_Hello Shuichi. Ready to practice the lyrics?_" He asked.

"_Yes, I am K_."

"_If I was bold enough_

_I would follow you forever but _

_darling please_

_rescue me _

_take me out_." K said, waiting for me to repeat it.

"_If I was bold enough_

_I would follow you forever but _

_darling please_

_rescue me _

_take me out_." I repeated.

"Try singing it." I got out my phone, starting up the music.

"_If I was bold enough_

_I would follow you forever but _

_darling please_

_rescue me _

_take me out_

_some may say_

_it's my fate_

_am I, just in time_

_or am I late_

_if you can, understand_

_then_

_Take me out_

_I don't_ _start I don't end_

_I don't change on my own_

_Take me out_

_I don't lose I don't win_

_I don't do well alone (alone,alone,alooone)_

_Love is what you make it_

_Take my heart and break it_

_Take me out_

_I don't want to stay home_

_you make me dread_

_you make me sweat_

_but can you _

_make love mean something __instead_

_something real make me feel_

_then_

_Take me out_

_I don't start I don't end_

_I don't change on my own_

_Take me out_

_I don't lose I don't win_

_I don't do well alone (alone,alone,alooone)_

_Love is what you make it_

_Take my heart and break it_

_Take me out_

_I don't want to __stay home_

_I don't want to stay here_

_I don't wanna live half my life_

_and disappear_

_so if you want to take chances_

_take a chance on me_

_Take me out_

_Take me out _

_Then_

_Take me out_

_I don't start I don't end_

_I don't change on my own_

_Take me out_

_I don't lose I don't win_

_I don't do well alone (alone,alone,alooone)_

_Love is what you make it_

_Take my heart and break it_

_Take me out_

_I don't want to stay home_

_I don't wanna stay _

_Take me out_." I sang with the music. It wasn't perfect, I knew that. But it was JUST good enough. I couldn't wait for the concert.


	6. Chapter 6

(Eiri Yuki POV)

'Ugh, why did the brat insist I come to this concert?' I look around, it's a shame I got here early. I'm just glad I didn't get here too early. But I snagged a spot right up near the stage. 'A close up view of my lover in those tight clothes, that makes up for all the hell of the past three or four months. Oh, the lights are going down, it's finally show time.'

"Hello everyone, Bad Luck is here!" I look up at the figure of my lover. He's really happy for some reason. "Let's get this special party started with Spicy Marmalade!" Shuichi called, and the cheering reaches deafening levels. The concert wears on, I get more annoyed with every song. Finally, it's time for the long song of the night. "Alright everyone, I've got one last song I'd like to play, it's an English song by a band i America called Atomic Tom. I got permission to sing it here, and I'm dedicating it to my Yuki Eiri!" I was shocked.

"To me?" I whispered amid the cheers of the crowd.

"_If I was bold enough_

_I would follow you forever but _

_darling please_

_rescue me _

_take me out_

_some may say_

_it's my fate_

_am I, just in time_

_or am I late_

_if you can, understand_

_then_

_Take me out_

_I don't_ _start I don't end_

_I don't change on my own_

_Take me out_

_I don't lose I don't win_

_I don't do well alone (alone,alone,alooone)_

_Love is what you make it_

_Take my heart and break it_

_Take me out_

_I don't want to stay home_

_you make me dread_

_you make me sweat_

_but can you _

_make love mean something instead_

_something real make me feel_

_then_

_Take me out_

_I don't start I don't end_

_I don't change on my own_

_Take me out_

_I don't lose I don't win_

_I don't do well alone (alone,alone,alooone)_

_Love is what you make it_

_Take my heart and break it_

_Take me out_

_I don't want to stay home_

_I don't want to stay here_

_I don't wanna live half my life_

_and disappear_

_so if you want to take chances_

_take a chance on me_

_Take me out_

_Take me out _

_Then_

_Take me out_

_I don't start I don't end_

_I don't change on my own_

_Take me out_

_I don't lose I don't win_

_I don't do well alone (alone,alone,alooone)_

_Love is what you make it_

_Take my heart and break it_

_Take me out_

_I don't want to stay home_

_I don't wanna stay _

_Take me out_." My favorite song? This was why he was learning English? For me? I smiled, looking at my lover and mouthed something to him.

'_Thank you Shuichi, I enjoyed hearing you sing that for me._' I really do love that brat.


End file.
